


Beginnings

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_cyyt"></span><a href="http://cyyt.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cyyt.livejournal.com/"><b>cyyt</b></a> – “Dramione – autumn”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione loved autumn. The changing leaves, the crispness in the air, the sense of dormant possibilities… and also, in her younger years, the start of a new school term. She snuggled deeper into the cushions of the garden glider, smiling to herself. Her hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of tea, a book open in her lap. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the cushions.

Almost immediately, she felt strong hands close over her eyes. His distinct cologne gave him away, as did the fact that the wards hadn’t triggered.

“Welcome home, husband” she said smilingly. Chuckling, Draco uncovered her eyes and dropped into the seat beside her.

“My wife,” he grinned, shrugging out of his travelling cloak, his blonde ponytail swaying. Suddenly, he sat up, fishing in his cloak and producing a gift-wrapped package, which he presented with a flourish. “I’d almost forgotten; I brought you something.”

Hermione looked curiously at the package resting in her swollen lap. Opening the wrappings, she fingered the cover of the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she read his inscription:

  
_For Mummy –_  
where our love began  
– Daddy


End file.
